Council
Overview The Council is one of the main factions in the City of Heroes universe. A paramilitary force with a vast web of resources, an army of superhuman soldiers, legions of killer automatons and an extraterrestrial alliance. Despite their regular use of conventional weapons, the Council is able to keep under its control whole zones by itself and should not be underestimated. This villain group is present in City of Heroes in force, being found in many zones in Paragon City, mostly between levels 10 and 40. They can be found in City of Villains in much lesser numbers, due to their feud with the ruling power in the Rogue Isles, Arachnos. Background The Council official info ( Copied from the City of Heroes official website http://www.cityofheroes.com/game_info/know_your_adversary/the_council.html): The shadowy brain trust known as the Council has become a major player in Paragon City only recently, but their roots stretch back through more than six decades of trickery, intrigue, and lies. After their recent coup, the Council is ready to take Paragon City by storm, starting from their base on Striga Isle. This island off the coast of Paragon City has never been the most savory of environments, but with the addition of the Council, Striga’s gotten a lot worse. The Warriors and the Family are still in nominal control of portions of the island, but a vast chunk of it is dedicated to the biggest and most well defended villain base the heroes of Paragon have ever seen. The base is built around a massive volcano on the easternmost edge of the island. Rumors indicate that the smoking volcano may in fact be dormant, and that fantastic experiments may be going on inside. In addition to their large holdings on Striga Isle, the Council has another ace up its sleeve: their alliance with the Nictus. These evil aliens have been partnered with the Council since its formative years in the aftermath of World War II. Two of the group’s most feared leaders are humans fused with Nictus energy beings: Requiem and Arakhn. Though Requiem is known to be a somewhat bitter servant of the Council, Arakhn, by all appearances, is a loyal soldier. Her experimentation with the use of Nictus fragments has resulted in many new warriors within the Council’s ranks—including the Galaxy troops, whose dark energy attacks are deadly. At the heart of the Council is The Center, a man whose powers are shrouded in mystery. Some rumors indicate that the Center has powerful psychic abilities, while others suggest he is nothing more than a ruthless and brilliant strategist. One thing is certain: he has built his Council into a threat that can only be torn apart by the bravest inhabitants of the City of Heroes. Weapon Unlocked When a Assault Rifle Blaster or Corruptor or Mercenaries Mastermind defeats 200 Council they unlock Council Assault Weapon and Council SMG Villain Types Subgroups }}" style="background-color: }; width: }" | width="33.33%" align=" }" valign=" }" | : Nebula Outer Band : Penumbra Outer Band : Vortex Outer Band | width="33.33%" align=" }" valign=" }" | : Council Robots : Vampyri : War Wolves | width="33.33%" align=" }" valign=" }" | : Galaxy Soldiers : Ascendants |} Quantum Gunners Galaxy Quantum (Minion) The Galaxy band of the Council has been trained by Arakhn in stealth and infiltration. The have also been conditioned by Kheldian mind control techniques to be loyal to her above all others. That weapon he carries is obviously Nictus technology, and probably deadly against Kheldian energy signatures. Powers Galaxy Adjutant Quantum (Lieutenant) The Galaxy band of the Council has been trained by Arakhn in stealth and infiltration. The have also been conditioned by Kheldian mind control techniques to be loyal to her above all others. That weapon he carries is obviously Nictus technology, and probably deadly against Kheldian energy signatures. Powers Galaxy Archon Quantum (Boss) The Galaxy band of the Council has been trained by Arakhn in stealth and infiltration. The have also been conditioned by Kheldian mind control techniques to be loyal to her above all others. That weapon he carries is obviously Nictus technology, and probably deadly against Kheldian energy signatures. Powers Elite Bosses Lt. Blechley Main Article: Lt. Blechley Though the Vampyri of the Council are not undead, they are certainly monsters. Lt. Blechley is typical of them. His body has been modified by grotesque surgeries and chemical treatments into a super-human killing machine, and his mind has been altered to match. It's no wonder Old Man Marcone didn't allow them in Port Oakes. Powers Bulwark Main Article: Bulwark This monstruosity of a Mech Man was made using the same technology that powers Citadel. It's no fit legacy for the heroic android, and must be destroyed. Arch Villains Arakhn Main Article: Arakhn Very little is known about the mysterious figure known as Arakhn. She is a deadly assassin and is the last thing seen by many enemies of the Council. What most of the Council is unaware of is that Arakhn's powers resulted from the fusion of her human body with a Nictus life form. She is on the front lines of a war with the Kheldians, ancient enemies of the Nictus. Powers Archon Burkholder Main Article: Archon Burkholder Archon Burkholder is a relic from another villainous group that was recently subsumed by the Council. Nevertheless, he seems to have made a place for himself in the new regime. His obsession with robotics led him to carve off his own arm and replace it with one of steel; it also led him to create this terrifying robot factory. To prevent the launch of the giant Zenith Mech Man, you must defeat Burkholder. Powers * Cybernetic Claw (Melee, Lethal) Maestro Main Article: Maestro As a child, Vincenzo Alferi dreamed of becoming a great composer, but those dreams were shattered when he lost his hearing due to a car accident. The Council offered to perform a radical experiment that might restore his hearing, and Vincenzo agreed without hesitation. Unfortunately, things did not go as planned. An Arachnos attack on the facility resulted in a power surge at the worst possible moment. Instead of restoring him, the resulting explosion created a permanent resonance in Vincenzo's body. He agreed to join the Council if they would give him the opportunity for vengeance against Arachnos. Powers Nosferatu Main Article: Nosferatu Few truly appreciate the genius of Nosferatu's super soldier program, and none more so than himself. Nosferatu was so entranced by his ability to create the super strong Vampyri that he became one of them. He has since improved upon his original design by granting himself several new abilities. He can mesmerize his opponents, leaving them helpless. Some say he can even siphon off the life force of his foes. Powers Requiem Main Article: Requiem Ridolfo Uzzano has come a long way from his humble beginning as one of Mussolini's lapdogs. The primary cause of his success was his fusion with a Nictus, a being of utter darkness. The Nictus gave Ridolfo the ability to scorch his foes with an infernal fire. Though he is now over 100 years old, Requiem remains a fearsome foe in battle. Before the Center arrived to spoil his fun, Requiem ruled over the massive military organization that was subsumed by the Council. His closest attendents suspect that Requiem is still smarting from his loss of power, and plotting his revenge. Powers Vandal Main Article: Vandal The fiend known as Vandal was once a humble tinkerer named Othman Doul. In the late 1930s, the villain Requiem recognized Doul's usefulness and recruited him to produce the fabulous machinery that powers the Council's arsenal. Othman was happy to oblige, since it meant he could indulge his scientific curiosity without restraint. Over the years, Vandal has mechanically augmented himself to prolong his lifespan. Now, he seeks to advance his own position within the Council by pushing his terrible technology ever farther. Powers Objects Transformation Capsule (Lieutenant) Main Article: Transformation Capsule The Vampyri are the very pinnacle of the Council's super soldier program. The final stages of the process are carried out within these crypt-like chambers, where a complex cocktail of hormones and mutagens are fed to the prospective vampyri intravenously. Though some fatalities inevitably occur, the resulting super soldiers are more than enough to make up for the loss. Powers Reinforced Door (Boss) This reinforced door stands between you and freedom! The door seems to be vibrate and hum, as though it is coursing with energy. Powers Named Bosses * Archon Alberto (Galaxy Archon, Warwolf) * Archon Assunta (Mk II Zenith Warcry) * Archon Belaggi (Vampyri Archon, Vortex Cor Leonis Archon, Nebula Elite Archon) (Found on New Research Shows MMOs Are Good for You from the Rogue Isle Protector.) * Archon Carissa (Mk II Zenith Warcry, Eclipse Warwolf) * Archon Dekker (Galaxy Archon) * Archon Fontaine (Galaxy Archon) (Help Moonfire end the Kheldian War mission from Moonfire) * Archon Foss (Galaxy Archon, Warwolf) * Archon Landy (Vortex Cor Leonis Archon) (Infiltrate mission from Lars Hansen)) * Archon Lucretia (Galaxy Archon, Vampyri Archon) * Archon Ippolita (Vortex Cor Leonis Archon) * Archon Manuela (Galaxy Archon, Eclipse Warwolf) * Archon Maurillo (Mk II Zenith Warcry, Vortex Cor Leonis Archon) * Archon Morena (Vampyri Archon) * Archon Parson (Penumbra Archon) * Archon Roget (Galaxy Archon, Eclipse Nightwolf Champion) * Archon Romano (Mk II Zenith Warcry, Eclipse Warwolf) * Archon Rossi (Galaxy Archon, Vortex Cor Leonis Archon, Mk II Zenith Warcry) * Archon Salvatore (Penumbra Archon) * Archon Snyder (Equinox Archon) * Archon Sylver (Council Equinox Archon) Found on the Arrest the vampyr candidates mission from Merisel Valenzuela or Jose Escalante. * Archon Tiger (Ascendant Archon) * Archon Todesco (Vortex Cor Leonis Archon) Found on the Go to Archon Todesco's base and get the data mission from Merisel Valenzuela or Jose Escalante. * Archon Turney * Archon Volder * Archon Vyper (Equinox Archon) Found on the Go to Alderwise Genetics and see if you can find evidence that the Council is involved with them? mission from Merisel Valenzuela or Jose Escalante. * Archon Walmer (Vortex Elite Archon) * Archon Wilder (Vortex Cor Leonis Archon) Found on the Investigate base 80-05 mission from Merisel Valenzuela or Jose Escalante. * Archon Worthing (Galaxy Archon) (Interrogate Arakn's soldiers mission from Moonfire) * Archon Wylde (Equinox Archon) * Archon Zane (Vortex Cor Leonis Archon) Found on the Take out the Council's supplies to cripple their plan mission from Merisel Valenzuela or Jose Escalante. * Archon Zyver (Equinox Archon) * Carl Anderson (Vortex Archon) * Council Spymaster (Penumbra Archon) * Giermann (Galaxy Archon, Penumbra Cor Leonis Archon, Equinox Archon, Eclipse Warwolf or Mark II Warcry) (Find Aphrodite's Girdle mission from Ganymede) * Henry Wallens (Vortex Archon) * Matthew (Vortex Cor Leonis) Found on the Arrest the vampyr candidates mission from Merisel Valenzuela or Jose Escalante. * Nictus Bearer (Galaxy Archon) (Retrieve_Nictus_from_Council mission from Dr. Shelly Percey)) * Professor Romano (Penumbra Cor Leonis Archon) * Tom (Vortex Cor Leonis) Found on the Arrest the vampyr candidates mission from Merisel Valenzuela or Jose Escalante. * Vampyr Guardian (Equinox Adjutant) Found on the Take the vampyr Progenitor into custody mission from Merisel Valenzuela or Jose Escalante. * Vampyr Progenitor (Equinox Adjutant) Found on the Take the vampyr Progenitor into custody mission from Merisel Valenzuela or Jose Escalante. Category:Enemies